LatestNews
By posting news here you agree that your reports may be added to the LNHS database for use in the London Bird Report. A scalable map of the London recording area can be found here. Please list sightings alphabetically by site, following our standard format to assist automatic compilation of records into the database. Only report sightings of wide interest rather than listing all common birds but DO NOT post details of nesting by scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, as amended). Any such reports will be removed; please submit them instead to the appropriate LNHS bird recorder. More London bird news can be found on Twitter by searching for sightings from many different observers using the #londonbirds hashtag or by visiting the London Bird Club page (no Twitter account is necessary for either). To join the London Bird Club and support our work please visit the LNHS website. The 2013 London Bird Report is now out - to get a copy please click here. Monday 15th February 2016 *Brockley & Ladywell Cemetery: Female Blackcap, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 4 Goldcrest, 4 Coal Tit (Conrad Ellam & Anita Gwynn) *Erith: Thames (off Corinthian Manorway): Black Redstart, 2 Chiffchaffs, 48 Teal, 9 Shelducks, over 50 Redshank, Lesser Black-backed Gull, Long-tailed Tit (Alan Hobson). *Leatherhead, Common Meadow: 2 Goosander (both male), pair of Teal, Red Kite, 7 Redwing, 4 Pied Wagtail (Neil Batten). *Purfleet: 1 Grey Plover, m Pintail upriver, 46 Wigeon upriver, 1 Great Crested Grebe upriver (Fraser Simpson). *Tooting Commons: 12+ Redwing groundfeeding nr Fontenoy Road entrance (Nick Granger-Taylor). *Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: Male Firecrest still Poplar Wood/Monument Glade 1250 (Bob Watts) *Walthamstow Marshes: Brambling 14.10 in rear paddock. (Marcus Mitchell). Sunday 14th February 2016 * Hall Place Gardens: Buzzard, Kestrel, Sparrowhawk, 2 Greenfinch, 6 Siskin (Donna Zimmer) * Barnes Common: 2 Firecrest - N & SW of station in hollies (S.Fogg, J.Wilczur, Martin P.) "singing" Stock Dove, 14 Redwing (JW). * Beddington Farm pools: Yellow-legged gull on end of spit of pebbly ground in pool to the right of the path just before the fork that goes to the railway bridge that crosses to Mitcham Common and The Goat pub. 11:30 a.m., but on my return at 12 noon, four Canada geese had usurped that spot. Also on the tree-lined path to that spot: four Redpoll (Terence Baker). * Belvedere: Thames (off Crabtree Manorway North): 16 Black-tailed Godwit, 2 Dunlin, 7 Ringed Plover, Rock Pipit &c (Mike Robinson ~ seen between 13.30 and 14.00 or thereabouts). * Crossness: Black-tailed Godwit, Curlew, c300 Lapwing, c500 Dunlin, 3 Snipe, Kingfisher, 46 Wigeon, 55+ Gadwall, 8+ Shoveler, Common Seal (John Archer). *Erith: Thames (off Corinthian Manorway): Black Redstart, 2 Collared Dove, 2 Gadwall, 2 Grey Wagtail, 4 Linnet, 26 Redshank, 4 (at least) Rock Pipit, 9 Shelduck, 2 Siskin (feeding on lone Alder), 48 Teal &c. (Mike Robinson ~ seen between 09.00 and 10.45 or thereabouts) plus Goldcrest and 3 Greenfinch in the grounds of the nearby Church of St John the Baptist. *Foots Cray Meadows: Pair Mute Swan, 4 Gadwall, 12+ Tufted Duck, Little Grebe, Grey Wagtail, 10+ Song Thrush at least 6 singing, 2 Chiffchaff, 2+ Goldcrest, 3+ Jay. Also 2 Little Egrets flying SW over Foots Cray High Street 07.10 (Ian Stewart). *Ickenham Marsh: Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, Buzzard, Red Kite, Grey Wagtail, Grey Heron, 3 Rook, 100+ Redwing, 40+ Fieldfare, Lesser Redpoll (Nigel Dodd). *Kensal Green and St Marys cemeteries: 6 Fieldfare, 4 Redwing, 2 Meadow Pipit, 8 Linnet (Charlie Farrell) * Lamorbey Park: Great Crested Grebe, Little Grebe, Shoveler, Tufted Duck 5, Cormorant 2, pair Mute Swan, Egyptian Goose, a mixed flock of Goldfinches and Siskin 5+ of latter (by old toilet block), Mistle Thrush, Song Thrush, Great Spotted Woodpecker (Mike Amos). * Lonsdale Drive, EN2: 2 Collared Dove pr, Grey Wagtail, Chiffchaff (Robert Callf) *Millwall Outer Dock: adult Mediterranean Gull in roost; 2 Yellow-legged Gulls (ad, 1w/2cy), 2 Little Grebes (N Senior). *Mudchute Park: imm female Peregrine, 1 Redwing, 2 Siskins, 25 Monk Parakeets (N Senior). * Ponders End Lake: Smew, 5 prs Little Grebe. Ponders End South Marsh channel: 3 Green Sandpipers (A. Middleton). * Rainham Marshes: f Brambling at visitor centre feeding station (Fraser Simpson) * Seventy Acres Lake: 3 Goosander, Water Rail, Bittern (west side of lake at 17.10), 60+ Lapwing, Treecreeper, Cetti's Warbler, 2 Siskin, Lesser Redpoll (Simon Papps). Also, Caspian Gull (2nd Winter) near the Bittern Hide for approx. 45mins feeding on Crayfish before flying off (Charles Fentiman). * South Norwood CP: Cetti's Warbler showing well putting me on 68 for the year (Roy Weller). * South Norwood CP: Mallards, Moorhens, Tufted Ducks, Canada Geese, Rock Doves, Coots, Mute Swans, Magpies, Carrion crows, 2 Pheasants, Rock Doves,1 Robin, Blue tits,1 Great tit, 1 Meadow Pipit, Female Kestrel and 1 Blackbird. (Isaac Omonya) * Stoke Newington Reservoirs: Mediterranean Gull, Water Rail, 2 Little Egret, Sparrowhawk, Kingfisher, 5 Grey Wagtail, 4 Goldcrest, Lesser Redpoll, Cetti's Warbler, total 44 spp (Chris Farthing). * Ten Acre Wood area: Pr Buzzard, Kestrel, Sparrowhawk, Peregrine flying low heading east at 10:15, 9 Teal, c50 Lapwing flew in from the west, Little Egret, 6 Skylark, Meadow Pipit, 3 Reed Bunting, Linnet, 3 Lesser Redpoll (Nigel Dodd) pair of Mandarin on Yeading Brook. (Jim Fell) * Totteridge Valley: Common Buzzard, Mistle Thrush, 8 Fieldfare (Ian Ellis). * Trent Park: 4 Common Buzzard, Red Kite, Grey Wagtail, 7 Tufted Duck (6m,f), 2 Pochard (mf).( Pete Lowman). * Waddon Ponds: Ring-necked parakeets, Mallards, Moorhens, Tufted Ducks, Canada Geese, Rock Doves, Coots, Mute Swans. (Isaac Omonya) * Walthamstow Marshes: rear paddocks - Brambling, Redwing, 4 Mistle Thrush, Song Thrush (JW Davies) bomb crater field Jack Snipe (Mike Messenger/ Gavin Whyte) * Wanstead Flats: Stonechat, Gadwall, 4 Pochard, * Egyptian Goose, 5 Meadow Pipit, 2 Skylark (Bob Vaughan) * Wanstead Park: 8-12 Redwing, 24 Shoveler, 6 Teal (Bob Vaughan) * Whitings Hill/Arkley South Fields : 4 Common Buzzard, 4 Mistle Thrush and solitary Skylark (David Martens/ Alex Coltman) * Wormwood Scrubs: 1 male Stonechat, 3 Linnet (Charlie Farrell) 'Saturday 13th February 2016' *Alexandra Park: Kingfisher heard 0845near conservation Pond (Bob Watts) *Barrowell Green, N21: Male Goosander on inaccessible side of New River just beyond the flats at 16:20 (Katy McGilvray) * Brent Reservoir: Little Egret, 23 Common Snipe, 4 Water Rail 2 seen, 2 calling, adult Yellow-legged Gull north res, 3 Goldcrest (Brent Birders) * Brockley and Ladywell Cemetery SE4: Fieldfare, Redwing, Green Woodpecker, Mistle Thrush, Goldcrest, Coal Tit, Ring Necked Parakeet, Sparrowhawk (Phil Laurie) * Kingston: fem Peregrine attacked a Jackdaw but dropped it when perched on a ledge (J.McCormick per J.Wilczur) *Lamorbey Park: Pair Mute Swan on golf course pond, 2 Egyptian Geese, 6 Tufted Duck, Little Grebe, Little Egret in River Shuttle, Kingfisher along Shuttle, 5 Great Spotted Woodpecker inc drumming, 2+ Goldcrest, 2 Jackdaw, c10 Siskin (Ian Stewart) plus pair Shoveler on Golf Course pond this morning (Mike Amos) *London Wetland Centre [2nd attempt as first disappeared]: 2w Iceland Gull first thing then flew towards Putney at c.11.15 (thanks again to Simon Fogg), 2 Bittern (reservoir lagoon and main lake), 2m 1f Pintail, 12 Mandarin, Peregrine on Ch. X hospital all day, 1m Stonechat, 20+ Siskin, several singing Cetti's warbler and calling Water Rail (Martin Honey). Martin, to find what happened to your first attempt, (1) click the down arrow next to "Edit" on this page, (2) click "History", (3) click "Compare selected revisions", (4) keep clicking on "Older edit" until you find your original posting and its deletion. At the top of the column you will see the IP address of the computer from which the change was made (eg, 149.254.56.249) (Andrew Haynes). * Olympic Park: Water Rail, singing Cetti's Warbler, 2+ Chiffchaff, 2 Little Egret (Stuart Fisher) * Purfleet: Fulmar drifting upriver on rising tide 1520, 1 Grey Plover, 92 Golden Plover, 538 Dunlin, 356 Lapwing, 19 Redshank, 14 Shelduck, 92 Wigeon downriver, 1 Little Egret, 1 Buzzard (Fraser Simpson) * Rainham Marshes: Fulmar drifting up river at 15.37, 1st seen at Purfleet (Twitter) * Regent's Park: Egyptian Goose pair with 7 just-hatched goslings (Matt Reed). * Richmond Park: 2 Stonechat, 5 Reed Bunting, Snipe, Kingfisher, f Goldeneye, 3 Redwing (Steve Woolfenden) * Sewardstone Marsh: 2 Egyptian Goose, 3 Lapwing, Stonechat. 3 Bullfinch, Siskin (Neville Smith). * Walthamstow Marshes: Brambling again in paddocks near riding school with 30+ Chaffinch, 35 Linnet etc, 3 Stonechat on fence by bomb crater field (Stuart Fisher) * Wandsworth Park: 115 Cormorant, 1st winter Yellow-legged Gull (R.Kaye) 'Friday 12th February 2016' *Abney Park Cemetery, N14: 2 Coal Tit, 1 Goldcrest (Michael Rank) *Brent Reservoir: Jack Snipe (video), Water Rail, Cetti's warbler. (M. Kirkland) *Beddington Farmlands: Marsh Harrier cream cap north (Twitter) *Eastcote (Field End Road): a charm of 22 Goldfinch behind the thoroughfare (Jon Ridge). *Erith: Thames (off Corinthian Manorway): Black Redstart (lodgings taken here for at least two months now), Grey Wagtail, Rock Pipit &c. (Mike Robinson) and 4 Greenfinch in the grounds of the nearby Church of St John the Baptist *Foots Cray Meadows: Pair Mute Swan, pair Egyptian Geese, pair Gadwall, 24 Tufted Duck, 4 Little Grebe, 3 Cormorant over, 2 Little Egret, Sparrowhawk, Water Rail, Grey Wagtail showing to under 2M, Redwing, Chiffchaff, 10+ Goldcrest, 25+ Siskin (Ian Stewart): Hi Ian, 2 pairs of Rose-ringed Parakeets gnawing away to make nesting holes in a couple of Scots Pines on "Burning Path' near Cray Woods. I thought they just took over natural cracks and woodpecker's? (Patrick English). Evolution in action I guess (IS) *Hampton Court Park: Shorteared Owl 4pm onwards, over pond near cottages in the golf course. (Paul Bursche) *Leatherhead, Common Meadow: Pair of Goosander fishing in river Mole. Also 9 Redwing & three Ring-necked Parakeet (Neil Batten) *London Wetland Centre: 2 Bittern – res lagoon, 2 Pintail, 15 Fieldfare, 7 Siskin (Twitter) *Mayflower Park: Chiffchaff (Bob Smith) *Oxleas Woods: Common Buzzard, circling high over woods being harassed by 2 crows (John Reid) *Pinner (HA5): male Sparrowhawk low through garden & a single Goldcrest (Jon Ridge). *Rainham: 8+ Fieldfare with Starlings and Goldfinches, Skylark, 1 Chiffchaff at Rainham Creek, 50+ Black Tail Godwit up river, Peregrine (John Cadera) *Snaresbrook: Caspian Gull on Eagle Pond (possibly same bird as Wanstead Flats) (Stephen Harris) *Sutcliffe Park: Green Sandpiper, 2 Common Snipe, Little Egret, 2 Little Grebe, Grey Wagtail, Chiffchaff, m Blackcap, Kingfisher (P Kite) *Tooting Commons: c40 Redwing in Triangle Wood (east end of Triangle Field, north end of the common) (Nick Granger-Taylor) * Trent Park: Firecrest NE edge of Rough Lot, 2 Goosander (m,f) Lower Lake, 3 Common Buzzard together, Kestrel, Redwing, Grey Wagtail, Song Thrush, Nuthatch, 2 f Pochard. ( Pete Lowman ). *Walthamstow Marsh: Jack Snipe '''flushed in reedbed north of railway line, Cetti's Warbler, Water Rail. 3 Stonechat, 2 Meadow Pipit in bomb crater field. (Paul Whiteman) *Wanstead Flats: '''Caspian Gull (Jamie Partridge) *Whetstone Stray: 1 Little Egret in Dollis brook near Totteridge and Whetstone Underground station. (Dianne Murphy) *Worcester Park: Little Egret Green Lane (Bob Smith) 'Thursday 11th February 2016' *Crossness: adult Mediterranean gull off the golf course, male Marsh Harrier heading north across the river, 120 Dunlin, 3 Common Seal (Gus Wilson) *Erith (Thames off Corinthian Manorway): Black Redstart, Rock Pipit, Curlew (Nick S) *Foots Cray Meadows: Pair Mute Swan, pair Egyptian Geese, pair Gadwall, c15 Tufted Duck, 5 Little Grebe, Little Egret, Water Rail squealing, pair Green Woodpecker, Grey Wagtail, Fieldfare, 10+ Goldcrest, 20+ Siskin, pair Bullfinch (Ian Stewart) *Greenwich Ecology Paek: Little Grebe, 2 Tufted Duck, Kingfisher, Green Woodpecker, Goldcrest, 30+Siskin, (John Bushell per Conrad Ellam) *KGV Reservoir: 2 female Smew, Green Sandpiper, (Martin Shepherd) *Leatherhead: 1 Common Buzzard circling distantly over Ashtead Common area (Neil Batten) *Leyton Flats/Snaresbrook: 2 Firecrest (including a singing male, 100m north of car park along path to Gilberts Slade, in Hollies), Nuthatch, 2-3 Coal Tit, 18 Redwing, 2 Egyptian Goose, 20 Shoveler, Gadwall, pr Great crested Grebe, Siskin, Lesser Redpoll (Stuart Fisher) *London Wetland Centre: 1 Bittern N shore reservoir lagoon., 126 Cormorant main lake, 2m 1f Pintail main lake, 1 Common Snipe wader scrape, 1m Stonechat grazing marsh (Martin Honey) *Maida Vale Station: 5 Siskin in trees at 07:50 (John Cadera) *Pinner (HA5): Little Owl calling at 21:25 (Jon Ridge). *Richmond Park: 2 Wigeon - pr, 2 Gadwall - pr, 4 Shoveler - 2 prs, fem Goldeneye, 2 Snipe, 20 Meadow Pipit, 4 Stonechat, male Dartford Warbler, Society Finch - domesticated form of White-rumped Munia (J.Wilczur) *Sewardstone Marsh: Firecrest by Godwin Close entrance as previously, 7 Common Buzzards up over north London/M25 wide area (A.Middleton) *Sidcup DA15 (York Avenue): Peregrine, Song Thrush, male Blackcap feeding on ivy berries, Chiffchaff briefly in garden, Goldcrest, Coal Tit, Jay, 2 Jackdaw (Ian Stewart) *Sidcup (Lamorbey Park): 2 Mute Swan, 2 Cormorant, Egyptian Goose, 4 Gt Spotted Woodpecker, 3 Nuthatch, 3 Siskin, 3 Goldcrest, Coal Tit, Peregrine over. Green Woodpecker my garden Maple Leaf Drive. (Eric Brown *Staines Reservoir : 6 Black-Necked Grebe, 3 Scaup (2 m), Pintail, 20+ Goldeneye. ( Jim Sweetland) *Northaw Great Wood: 3 Marsh Tit pr and a single (Robert Callf) *Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: Male Firecrest still Monument glade 1255 showing very well (Bob Watts) * Trent Park: 2 Common Buzzard, Kestrel, 4 Mandarin, female Pochard, 2 Song Thrush, Grn Woodpecker , 10 Ring necked Parakeet. ( Pete Lowman). *Walthamstow Marshes: All 3 wintering Stonechat still present at ~10:30 - typical female and typical summer plumage male, plus a very dark little female-type bird. All just north of the boardwalk enjoying the newly-cleared area. Also 2 Meadow Pipit and 2 Reed Bunting nearby, both pairs involved in courtship chases (Alastair Dent) 'Wednesday 10th February 2016' *Brent Reservoir: 40 Shoveler, 110 Teal, 30 Gadwall, 220+ Tufted Duck, 30+ Pochard, 29 Snipe, 3 Water Rail, Cetti's Warbler seen and heard softly calling in front of main hide (Roy Beddard, Raymond Newman). *Barker Drive, Camden: 15 Siskins feeding in the alders at the Garden Centre today (Pete Mantle) *Grovelands Park: 2 Great Crested Grebe pr, 10 Mandarin Duck 5m 5f, 38 Shoveler 22m 16f, 2 Pochard m f, 9 Tufted Duck 4m 5f, male Sparrowhawk, 11 Common Gull, Tawny Owl hooting 14:40, fem Kingfisher battering and swallowing fish, 5 Grey Wagtail at roost 17:10, 5 Song Thrush incl three singing males, 8 Redwing, 4 Goldcrest incl one singing male, Firecrest feeding in holly near Rangers Hut, 1+ Treecreeper, fem Siskin, male Bullfinch (Robert Callf) *Harrow Recreation Ground (HA1): 5 Redwing (Shailesh Patel) *Greenwich Ecology Park: Little Grebe, Teal, 5 Gadwall, 2 Tuftd Duck, Kingfisher, Green Woodpecker, Song Thrush, Goldcrest, 10 Siskin (John Bushell per Conrad Ellam) *Leatherhead: at least 3 Common Buzzard circling over M25 at lunchtime. also 2 Common Gull (Neil Batten) *London Wetland Centre: Bittern from Dulverton and Headley hides, Pintail, Wigeon, Stonechat, Green Woodpecker, Siskin, Cetti's Warbler *Petts Wood: 4 Firecrests in area between Riverwood Lane and Manor Park footpaths in hollies, Peregrine, 3 Green Woodpecker, Grey Wagtail, 8+ Redwing, 6+ Goldcrest, 4 Nuthatch, Treecreeper, c150 Jackdaw, Rook, Siskin (Ian Stewart) *Pinner (HA5): 47 Redwing south, Coal Tit & 4 Goldfinch (Jon Ridge). *Purfleet: 1 Rock Pipit, 7 Shelduck, 166 Lapwing, 1 Curlew, 5 Wigeon upriver (Fraser Simpson) *Rainham Marshes: 2 Short-eared Owls (Coldharbour Lane), Peregrine Falcon (Juvenile), 60 Golden-Plover, 50 Dunlin, 5 Stonechat. At coldharbour lane whilst looking for the short-eared owls, there was a bunting in spotted in a gorse bush. It had a chestnut head with very faint segregated stripes and black line behind eye, very different to any female reed bunting I've ever seen as it had a very dark back. Suspected Female Lapland Bunting, but not confirmed as it was not patient enough to hang around. ''(Luca Robinson) *Richmond Park: Sparrowhawk hunting beside Upper Pen Pond, 1f Goldeneye on Upper Pen Pond, Kestrel on opposite side, 4 Stonechat, Song Thrush Pembroke Lodge, 1 '''Dartford Warbler' (Martin Honey & B. Page) *St James's Park : Common Buzzard circling over the Park at 14:45 (Frank Nugent). Egyptian Goose pair with 10 just-hatched goslings. (Matt Reed). *Scadbury Park: Grey Heron, 2 Tawny Owls calling 13.28, 3+ Redwing, 4 Goldcrest, 3 Nuthatch, Siskin, pair Bullfinch (Ian Stewart) *Sidcup DA15: Peregrine over Appledore Cresent/Main Road area causing flush of 16+ Collared Doves- most I've seen locally for a while (Ian Stewart) *South Norwood CP: Little Egret, 2 Snipe (Roy Weller). *Sutcliffe Park: Little Grebe, Little Egret, Green Sandpiper, 2 Chiffchaff (Conrad Ellam) *Totteridge Valley/Darlands Lake: 3 Treecreeper (pair plus a single), 15 Fieldfare, 65 Redwing, Mistle Thrush, Common Buzzard, 11 Teal (John Colmans) *Uxbridge: 1 Common Buzzard over Park Road @14.30. (Roger Dewey) *Wanstead Flats: Firecrest (still Long Wood), Goldcrest, 3 Skylark (one singing bird), Meadow Pipit, 20 + Goldfinsh, 4 Linnet, 6 Shoveler, 2 Gadwall, 2 Egyptian Goose, 3 Tufted Duck, 1 f Pochard, Little Grebe, 2 Stock Dove, Kestrel (Nick Croft/James Heal) *Wnstead Park: 2 Nuthatch, 13 + Siskin, 10 + singing Song Thrush, 3 Mistle Thrush (one singing), 6 Redwing, 5 Stock Dove, 39 Shoveler, 8 Pochard, 11 Teal, 4 Gadwall, 15 Tufted Duck, 2 Egytian Goose, Water Rail, Little Grebe, Great Crested Grebe, 3 Goldcrest (Nick Croft) *Woodford Green: Kestrel, Sparrow Hawks displaying, Tree Creeper, Firecrest, 2 Little Egret, 6 Siskin, Grey Wagtail (Ken Murray) *Laleham: 2 Buzzard (David Combes) 'Tuesday 9th February 2016' *Brent Reservoir: Male Kingfisher, adult Yellow-legged Gull, both north side. Snipe from main hide. (Ben Epstein) *Brookmill Park: Mandarin, 2 Song Thrush, Goldcrest, Coal Tit (Conrad Ellam) *Brayside Farm, Enfield: 11 Eurasian Teal, 4 Shoveler 2m 2f (Robert Callf) *Edgware: Great Grey Shrike again briefly this afternoon in bushes behind the reedbed at TQ187936 (Bill Haines). NB: Pedestrian access along EA track to Flood Relief Mound only from the A41 Spur Road Junction - very busy, parking difficult. Please do not trespass on the farm fields or disturb horses or riders (Fay Broom, Bob Husband) *Erith: Thames (off Corinthian Manorway): incl. a Black Redstart, 23 Black-tailed Godwit, 2 Collared Dove, Curlew, 200+ Dunlin, 2 Goldfinch, Grey Wagtail, 30+ Linnet, 100+ Redshank, 4 Shelduck, 45 Teal (Mike Robinson) *KGV res: 2 Smew (redheads), 15 Goosander (7 males), 1 Common Scoter (female), 24 Goldeneye, 3 Shelduck (Barry Reed) *Horton country park; 1 Firecrest, pond wood. 2 little owl gordon *Leatherhead Crematorium: 13 Redwing, 1 Greylag, 3 Goldcrest, 2 Nuthatch, 2 Ring-necked Parakeet (Neil Batten) *Purfleet: 1 Oystercatcher downriver 0828, 51 Golden Plover, 376 Lapwing, 2 Curlew (Fraser Simpson) *Regents Park : Water rail showing well (Jim Fell). *St James's Park: redhead Blackcap (Frank Nugent). *Town Park, Enfield: Cormorant, 5 Shoveler 3m 2f, 4 male Common Pochard, 12 Tufted Duck 8m 4f, 2 Stock Dove, 39+ Redwing, 5 Mistle Thrush (Robert Callf) *Wandsworth Park: 114 Cormorant roosting, 1st winter Yellow-legged Gull, 149 Crow (R.Kaye) *Wanstead Flats: Stonechat, 2 Mistle Thrush, 6 singing Song Thrush, 4 Kestrel, 2 Great Black-backed Gull, 2 pairs of Stock Dove, 20 Tufted Duck, 7 Pochard, 9 Shoveler, 6 Teal (3 displaying males to one female), 7 Gadwall, 6 Egyptian Goose, Little Grebe, 12 Linnet (Nick Croft/Peter Brinton) *Wanstead Park: Water Rail sharming, Grey Wagtail, Redpoll, 2 Great Crested Grebe, 7 Tufted Duck, Pochard, 8 Shoveler (Bob Vaughan) *William Girling res.: 9 Black-necked Grebe, 1 Slavonian Grebe, 4 Goldeneye (Barry Reed) *Woldingham: Red Kite, 4+ Buzzards, Kestrel, Raven. (John Birkett) 'Monday 8th February 2016' *Bedfont Lakes: drake Smew on South Lake this morning. (Bill Haines). *Charing Cross Hospital: pr Peregrine Falcon mating (public site) (Nathalie Mahieu). *Cranham Marsh: 7 Skylark, 3 Meadow pipit, 19 Redwing, 6 Fieldfare, 35 Goldfinch, 5 Siskin (Ben Green) *Erith (Thames off Corinthian Manorway): incl. a Black Redstart, Curlew and Grey Wagtail (Mike Robinson ~ early-morning before the wind got up) *Hackney Marshes: at 17.00 2-3 Goldcrest in small yew tree close to gate to Middlesex Filter Beds (Marcin K). *Millwall Outer Dock: adult Mediterranean Gull on yacht club rafts at west end 4.30 (N Senior) *St Mary's Cemetery;16 Meadowpipit,4 Fieldfare (F.O'Sullivan) *Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: Chiffchaff heard, also Coal Tit, 5 Goldcrest (Bob Watts) *Woodlands Farm: Firecrest & Goldcrest in Clothworkers Woods, at leat 2 Siskin by the pond (Conrad Ellam et al) 'Sunday 7th February 2016' *Brent Reservoir: Snipe, Kingfisher, Little Egret (RSPB NW London Local Group and Brent Birders), *Erith (Thames off Corinthian Manorway): incl. a Black Redstart, 37 Black-tailed Godwit, Collared Dove, 4 Common Gull, Curlew, 60+ Dunlin, 12 Goldfinch, 30+ Linnet, 140+ Redshank, 2 Shelduck and 48 Teal (Mike Robinson ~ seen between 08.45 and 11.00 or thereabouts and a Grey Wagtail and the Black Redstart (again) at around 14.00) *Greville Place LNR NW6;Redwing,f.Sparrowhawk,Goldcrest,6 Blackbirds on ivy plus first frogspawn(First Sunday of the month open day F.O'Sullivan) *Ravenor Park (Greenford): 12 Redwing, 3 Mistle Thrush, Goldcrest, 2 Jackdaw (K. Bull) *Ten Acre Wood area: 2 Pheasant, 4 Little Egret (1 paddock by wood, 3 feeding around ponies Sharvel Lane entrance), 2 Buzzard, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, Green Sandpiper, Snipe, Lapwing, c10 Stock Dove, 8 Pied Wagtail (SL), 10 Fieldfare, 3 Stonechat (pr marsh, f SL), 5 Reed Bunting, 2 Rook, c20 Jackdaw, 7 Linnet, 4 Lesser Redpoll, f Bullfinch (Neil Anderson/G. Westley/K. Bull) *Rainham Marshes: Dartford Warbler, Fieldfare, Black-tailed Godwit, Golden Plover, Short-eared Owl, (G.Gram); Target Pools: Water Pipit, 1300 Lapwing, 44 Golden Plover, 381 Wigeon, 195 Teal, 42 Shelduck, 22 Shoveler, 12 Pintail, 2 Marsh Harrier (Fraser Simpson). *Richmond Park: 2 Dartford Warbler, 6 Stonechat, Green Woodpecker (Mark Wardman) *Staines Moor: 3 Water Pipit (Colne), 1 Little Egret, 4 Little Grebe, 1 Common Snipe, 8 (3m, 5f) Stonechat, 15 Fieldfare, 4 Goldcrest, 7 Skylark, 4+ Meadow Pipit, 1 Pied Wagtail, 1+ Kestrel, 1 Grey Heron, 1 Red Kite E and 1 Sparrowhawk NE (Lee Dingain - Water Pipit pics). *Totteridge Valley: Woodcock (owl field, per C Weaver), Common Buzzard, Fieldfare, c10 Redwing (Ian Ellis) *Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: Firecrest at High Glade pondlet c. midday; also seen: 2 Goldcrests, 1 Redwing, 1 singing male Siskin (Nick Moll) *Turnford & Cheshunt Pits, Lee Valley CP: 5 Goosanders (3m, 2f), nearby Common Buzzard, 2 Egptian Goose (Bob Watts) *Wanstead Flats: 2 Skylark (Rose Stephens), Stonechat, Peregrine Falcon f, 2 Kestrel, 19 Tufted Duck, 3 Pochard, 3 Shoveler, 2 Egyptian Goose (Jubilee pond), 2 Goldcrest (Nick Croft/Bob Vaughan) *Wanstead Park: 16 Shoveler, 2 Gadwall, 4 Teal, 15 Tufted Duck, 4 Pochard, 2 Great Crested Grebe, 3 Stock Dove, 4 Redpoll, 4 Goldcrest, Little Egret (Nick Croft/James Heal) *Leytonstone garden: 2 Goldcrest (observer?) 'Saturday 6th February 2016' *Alexandra Park: Female Kingfisher, Water Rail conservation Pond, 12+ Common Gull among c300 gulls Wood Green Res (Greg Smith, Bob Watts) *Erith (Thames off Corinthian Manorway): incl. a Black Redstart, 23 Black-tailed Godwit, 2 Collared Dove, Common Gull, Curlew, Grey Wagtail, 80+ Redshank, 2 Rock Pipit, 2 Shelduck and 67 Teal (Mike Robinson ~ seen between 09.45 and 11.15 or thereabouts) and a Green Woodpecker in the grounds of the nearby Church of St John the Baptist *Greenwich Peninsula Ecology Park: Little Grebe, 3 Tufted Duck, at least 15 Siskin (Conrad Ellam) *KGV Reservoir: Common Scoter (Neville Smith/Andrew Middleton) *Lamorbey Park: Pair Mute Swan, Egyptian Goose, 8 Tufted Duck, 2 Little Grebe, Kingfisher, 4+ Goldcrest and obviously, judging by the chaos among medium-sized birds, a Peregrine on the hunt although unseen (Ian Stewart) *London Wetland Centre: 2w Iceland gull on grazing marsh at 10.35-ish, flew south at 10.50 (S. Fogg pers. comm.), 7 Common Snipe, 1m Stonechat, 1m 1f Peregrine hunting over site, 2 Jack Snipe wader scrape, 1 Redshank main lake, 10 Mandarin, 1 Bittern opposite summer route late pm (Martin Honey) *Purfleet: 1st-w Caspian Gull, Spotted Redshank, Dark-bellied Brent Goose, 456 Lapwing, 181 Dunlin, 124 Golden Plover, 7 Black-tailed Godwit, 4-5 Yellow-legged Gull, 19 Shelduck, 90 Wigeon, 15 Teal, 2 Little Egret, 291 Common Gull, 23 Great Black-backed Gull, 2000+ Black-headed Gull, all on river between Purfleet and River Darent/Dartford Creek mouth (Fraser Simpson) *Rainham Marshes: Brent Goose, 3 Peregrine, 2 Marsh Harrier, Raven '(Twitter) *Richmond Park: 3 Stonechat, f Goldeneye, c50 Siskin, Water Rail, 4 Redwing (Steve Woolfenden) *Staines Reservoir: 4 Black Necked Grebe (Paul Goodman) *Stoneleigh KT17: small flock of 20 Siskin again present in The Glade late afternoon, coming to bird feeders in back gardens. Also 3-4 Pied Wagtails in The Broadway. (Neil Batten) *Wanstead Flats: Stonechat, 12 Linnet, 2 Redpoll, 4 Gadwall, 5 Tufted Duck, 2 Little Grebe, 2 Meadow Pipit, Fieldfare (Tony Brown/James Heal/Anita McCullough) 'Friday 5th February 2016 *Bexley DA5 (Coldblow field): 60 Linnet, 50+ Stock Dove (Ian Stewart) *Brent Reservoir: 1 Lapwing, 1 Great Crested Grebe, 2 Snipe, Coal Tit, Green Woodpecker, Goldcrest (Francis O'Sullivan/Stephen Bramley); 3pm 28 Snipe, 200+ Tufted Duck, 30+ Pochard, 2 Greylag (Roy Beddard, Andrew Haynes, Islington U3A). *Erith (Thames off Corinthian Manorway): incl. a Black Redstart, 17 Black-tailed Godwit, 2 Collared Dove, 50+ Dunlin, Goldcrest, Grey Wagtail, 180+ Redshank, 2 Shelduck and 61 Teal (Mike Robinson ~ seen between 10.45 and 13.00 or thereabouts); also 8 Greenfinch and a Green Woodpecker in the grounds of the nearby Church of St John the Baptist *Foots Cray Meadows: Pair Mute Swan, 10+ Tufted Duck, Little Grebe, Chiffchaff, Siskin (Ian Stewart) *Greenhithe station: Firecrest behind up platform, 2 Sparrowhawks 1 flew in with kill 1 chasing roosting Blackbirds, 2 Song Thrush (Ian Stewart) *Greenwich Peninsula Ecology Park: Kingfisher, Green Woodpecker, Little Grebe, 2 Tufted Duck, Goldcrest, Chiffchaff, 15 Siskins (John Bushell) *Lakeside, EN2: male Blackcap preening after bathing (Robert Callf) *London Wetland Centre: 2 Bittern reservoir lagoon, 2 Jack Snipe wader scrape, 1 Redshank wader scrape then grazing marsh, 1m 1f Pintail main lake (Martin Honey) *Perivale: Common Buzzard flew low S over A40 along River Brent between Hangar Lane and Perivale junctions being mobbed by crow. Possible same bird seen by Paul Ward yesterday? (Bill Haines) *Rainham Marshes: Short-eared Owl at landfill from Serin Mound (Fraser Simpson) *Stoke Newington Reservoirs: Snipe, Sparrowhawk, Grey Wagtail, Kingfisher, Cetti's Warbler, 7 Shoveler (Chris Farthing) *Swanscombe Marshes: 2+ Bearded Tit Black Duck marsh, 3+ Turnstone, 3+ Shelduck, 4 Shoveler, Kestrel, Water Rail, Lapwing, 8+ Redshank, Green Sandpiper, Rock Pipit, pair Stonechat, Redwing, Chiffchaff, 5+ Cetti's Warbler, 3+ Goldcrest (Ian Stewart) *Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: Male Firecrest '''Ash Wood then flew to Monument glade 1245, also Coal Tit, 5+ Goldcrest (John Archer, Bob Watts) *Trent Park: male Teal lower lake, 3 Common Pochard 1m 2f, Common Buzzard, Grey Wagtail, '''Firecrest '''still at least one feeding in holly & laurel NE edge of Rough Lot (Robert Callf); '''2 Firecrest present at 14;45 pm also 7 Redwing, 3 Mandarin 2mf, Green Woodpecker. ( Pete Lowman) *Victoria Tower Gardens, Westminster: Two Egyptian Geese feeding on grass (John Colmans) *Wanstead Flats: 10 Shoveler, 4 Gadwall, 4 Pochard, 4 Tufted Duck, 8 Egyptian Goose, Little Grebe, Goldcrest, Kestrel, Skylark, Meadow Pipit, 6+ Great Spotted Woodpecker (Nick Croft/John Whele) *Wanstead Park: Nuthatch (Bob Vaughan). *Woodford Bridge: Sparrowhawk being fiercely mobbed by Crow, seen from my flat by Roding Valley Park (Alan Hobson). 'Thursday 4th February 2016' *Alexandra Park: Grey Wagtail, 2 Shoveler (Boating Lake), Goldcrest (Wood Green Reservoir), 40+ Redwing (by Pitch and Putt) (Mike Benyon) *Bexley DA5 (Coldblow field): 20+ Stock Dove, Goldcrest, 10+ Rook, 30+ Chaffinch, 15+ Linnet, Lesser Redpoll (Ian Stewart) *Brookmill Park: Mandarin, Great Spotted Woodpecker, singing Song Thrush, 2 Coal Tit (Conrad Ellam & Anita Gwynn) *Crayford Marshes: 2+ Bearded Tit in reedbed near Viridor recycling centre, 7 Gadwall, 8 Shoveler, 30+ Teal, Kestrel, Green Sandpiper, 4 Cetti's Warbler, 4 Little Egret flying W possibly to roost on Stanham Marshes (Ian Stewart) *Dartford fresh marsh: 6+ Gadwall, 4+ Shoveler, 20+ Teal, 3 Pochard, Pheasant, c10 Little Grebe, Sparrowhawk, Green Sandpiper, ad Yellow-legged Gull, poss first-winter Caspian Gull, Kingfisher, 3+ Cetti's Warbler (Ian Stewart) *Erith (Thames off Corinthian Manorway): Black Redstart still, on roofs of nearby houses mainly (Nick S et al) *Ealing (W13): pair of Stock dove in garden (Bill Haines) *Foots Cray Meadows: Pair Mute Swan, 10+ Tufted Duck, 2+ Little Grebe, Little Egret, Kestrel, Grey Wagtail, 3+ Redwing, Chiffchaff, 5+ Goldcrest, 2 Nuthatch, 8 Jay, 10+ Siskin (Ian Stewart) *Grovelands Park: 2 Great Crested Grebe pr nest building, 21 Mandarin Duck 11m 10f, 29 Shoveler 17m 12f, 4 Common Pochard 2m 2f, 15 Tufted Duck 10m 5f, Kingfisher, 6''' Grey Wagtail at roost by 17:00 hrs, 2 singing Song Thrush, 2 Mistle Thrush, 4 Goldcrest, 5 Nuthatch, Treecreeper, 6 Siskin (Robert Callf) *Hangar Lane Gyratory: Common buzzard flew past my office window @10.15 with c. 10 crows and the local gulls in hot pursuit (Paul Ward) *Middlesex Filter Beds: Here and in nearby areas of the marshes and Millfields Park, 10:00 - 11:00 - 5 Chiffchaff, 3 Goldcrest, 1 singing Greenfinch, 2 Kestrel displaying and yickering (Alastair Dent) *Olympic Park, Tennis Courts: Yellow-Legged Gull, 2 Jackdaw (JW Davies) *Sidcup, Hollyoak Wood Park: Little Egret, Redwing, Wren, Jay (Eric Brown) *Sidcup DA15 (York Avenue): Canada Goose SW then presumably same bird NE, Sparrowhawk, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Redwing, Goldcrest (Ian Stewart) *Sidcup, Lamorbey Park: 2 Mute Swan. Egyptian Goose, 20 Canada Geese, 4 Cormorant, Little Grebe, Tufted Duck(pair), Gt Spotted Woodpecker(female drumming), 2 Mistle Thrush, Nuthatch, 3 Siskin, Goldfinch, Peregrine over. (Eric Brown) *Totteridge Valley/Darlands Lake: Kingfisher, Sparrowhawk, male Blackcap still, c35 Redwing, 2 Teal, pair Mandarin, c500 Common Gull, also Chaffinch, Blackbird and Song Thrush in song (John Colmans) *Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: Male '''Firecrest displaying to female Goldcrest Monument glade 1315 also Coal Tit (Bob Watts) *Trent Park; 2 Firecrest 'N E edge of Rough Lot ( on the ride up to obelisk by small wooden bridge in laurel and holly, can be elusive), 4 Goldcrest, 2 drake Pochard, 3 drake Tufted Duck, Green Woodpecker, Song Thrush.( Pete Lowman.) *Upminster, All Saints Church: 42 Redpoll, 1 Buzzard (Ben Green) *Upminster, The Thatched House: 1 Bullfinch in scrubland (Ben Green) *Wanstead Flats: 6 Linnet, 4 Siskin, Redpoll, 5 Meadow Pipit, 4 Pied Wagtail, 2 Kestrel, Fieldfare, 8-10 singing Song Thrush, Stonechat, 14 Shoveler, 8 Gadwall, 4 Pochard, 22 Tufted Duck, 18 Egyptian Goose, 2 Goldcrest (Nick Croft/Peter Brinton) 'Wednesday 3rd February 2016 *Erith, Corinthian Manorway: Black Redstart female or 1st Winter male, 4 Ringed Plover, 200 Dunlin, 2 Grey Wagtail, 30 Linnet, Rock Pipit. (Donna Zimmer, Steve Carter & Mike Robinson) *Barnes, Waterside Pond: Kingfisher, Grey Wagtail, Cetti's Warbler, Chiffchaff, Siskin, Lesser Redpoll. (R.Kaye) *Blackfen DA16: Common Buzzard flying southward over Westwood Lane 08:15. (Patrick English) *Bow, Three Mills: 4 Redshank, Great Crested Grebe, 5 Great Black-Backed Gull, 10 Teal, 11 Gadwall, Grey Wagtail (JW Davies) * Brent Reservoir: adult Yellow-legged Gull (M. Kirkland). Imaged here. *Canary Wharf: Peregrine Falcon pair in courtship flight (Mark Wardman) *Foots Cray DA14: m Peregrine Falcon over River Cray 08:45. (Patrick English) *Lamorbey Park: Pair Mute Swan, Egyptian Goose, 4 Tufted Duck, Little Grebe, Redwings, 3+ Goldcrest (Ian Stewart) *Leatherhead, Common Meadow: 1 male Kestrel, 1 Bullfinch, 2 Siskin, 6 Redwing, 7 Ring-necked Parakeet (Neil Batten) *Lee Valley Park, Hooks Marsh: 1 Redhead Smew, 1 Red Kite. Hall Marsh: 2 Little Egrets, 25 Siskin, 1 Goldcrest, 1 Common Snipe. Holyfield farm: 300 Fieldfare, 80 redwing, 1 Grey Wagtail, 2 Lesser Redpoll, 1 Chiffchaff (Mark Braun) *Leyton Flats/Snaresbrook: 3 Lesser Redpoll, 2 Siskin, 2 Coal Tit, Nuthatch, singing Treecreeper, 14 Shoveler, 3 Gadwall, 63 Tufed Duck (Stuart Fisher) *London Wetland Centre: 1 Bittern, 1 Common Snipe, 1 Goldcrest, a couple of Siskin, 2 Redwing, 1 Skylark over NNW, 1m 1f Pintail, 1f Sparrowhawk (Martin Honey) *Rainham Marshes: Short-eared Owl along Coldharbour Lane (Fraser Simpson) *Sidcup DA15 (York Avenue): Cormorant SW, Sparrowhawk, singing Song Thrush, Redwing, Goldcrest (Ian Stewart) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: 8 Goosander (4 prs) flew S from Banbury res at 17.00 (Lol Bodini). *Wanstead Flats: 6 Gadwall, 4 Shoveler, 3 Pochard, 2 Tufted Duck, 7 Egyptian Goose, Little Grebe, Reed Bunting, Linnet, Stonechat, Goldcrest (Nick Croft/Bob Vaughan) Report of Yellowhammer singing in SSSI from last week in December *Wanstead Park: Kestrel, Sparrowhawk, 6 Redwing, 2 Goldcrest, Chiffchaff, Coal Tit, 10 + Siskin, 5 + Redpoll, 20 + Goldfinch, 29 Shoveler, 9 Gadwall, 11 Tufted Duck, 6 Pochard, 4 Teal, Little Grebe, Great Crested Grebe (Nick Croft) *Wimbledon Common: Firecrest (East of Putney Vale Cemetery), Grey Wagtail (Beverley Brook). (Peter Carlill) 'Tuesday 2nd February 2016' *Ditton Field, Thames: male Goosander (Spencer Neal) *East India Dock Basin: 12+ Siskin, 1 Goldcrest, 6 Tufted Duck, 1 Teal (John Archer) *Erith, Thames (off Corinthian Manorway): incl. a Black Redstart (Mike Robinson and Barry Chambers) *Lamorbey Park: 2 Mute Swan, Egyptian Goose, 4 Tufted Duck, Little Grebe, Little Egret by lower lake, Mistle Thrush, 3+ Goldcrest (Ian Stewart) *Larkhall Park - Stockwell: 5 Mistle Thrush (Michael Mac) *London Wetland Centre: Bittern, 2 Peregrine, 2 Pintail 2 Water Rail (Twitter) *Mudchute Park: male Kestrel, 2 Mistle Thrush, 2 Redwing, 3 Song Thrush, 1 m Blackcap, 2 Goldcrest, 1 m Firecrest (near transmitter) 2 Siskin (N Senior) *Rainham Marshes: 2 Yellowhammer in scrub/landfill grassland on south side of stone/concrete barges bay (Fraser Simpson) *Staines Reservoir: 2 Black-necked Grebe, 3 Scaup 2 male, 31 Goldeneye (Jim Sweetland) *Stoneleigh Station KT17: 1 Grey Wagtail over, 2 Pied Wagtail, 5 Collared Dove, 15 Ring-necked Parakeet (Neil Batten) *Sutcliffe Park: 2 Little Egret, 3 Stock Doves, Little Grebe, Cormorant, 3 Yellow-legged Gull, Lesser Black-backed Gull, 2 Chiffchaff, Kingfisher: (P Kite) *Swanscombe Marsh: 2 Common Snipe, 3 Stonechat, 1 Grey Wagtail, 34 Gadwall, 38Teal, 23 Redshank, 26 Lapwing, 9 Grey Heron, 2 Cetti's Warbler ( heard only ), 5 Shoveler, 1 Chiffchaff, 1 Wigeon. (Roger Keith) *Totteridge Valley/Darlands Lake: male Blackcap, 5 Fieldfare, 11 Redwing, male Bullfinch, 4 Teal and 3 Heron at Darlands (John Colmans) *Tower Hamlets Cemetary: Male Firecrest '''very closely associating with a female Goldcrest in NE corner of Linden Graves mid morning. (Roger Morton). Later in Monument Glade 1330 at least though silent also 4+ Goldcrest, Coal Tit (Bob Watts et al) *Wanstead Flats: '''Caspian Gull briefly on Alex, Fieldfare, Redwing Siskin, Kestrel, 11 Shoveler, 5 Pochard, 6 Gadwall, 3 Tufted Duck, 10 Egyptian Goose (Nick Croft/Peter Brinton) *Whitings Hill/Arkley South Fields:16.10 this afternoon Male Peregrine f'lew in sitting on ground in agricultural field for about 10 mins, having previously caused gull flock to scatter.Then flew south . (David Martens) 'Monday 1st February 2016 *Alexandra Park: 19 Ring-necked Parakeet (James Palmer) *Barnes, Thames tow path: 2 Ist winter Yellow-legged Gull, Chiffchaff and an intersex Mallard...well it was a slow day...that's a female that looks much more like a male, with apologies to Lou Reed.(R.Kaye) *Bushey: 2 Red Kites over J4/5 M1 at 12pm (Ben Epstein) *Hampton Court Park: 16.10-16.30 Short Eared Owl female (R.Dunne) *Lamorbey Park: 2 Mute Swan, 2 Tufted Duck, Little Grebe, Kestrel, 4+ Goldcrest (Ian Stewart) *Middlesex Filter Beds: at 15.20 - 15.50, 2 Goldcrest, 1 Chiffchaff, 5 Collared Dove, 1 fm. Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Kestrel ( Marcin Kempa). *Sutcliffe Park: 2 Little Egret (Conrad Ellam) *Sydenham Hill Wood: 2 Firecrest, Common Buzzard (Steven Robinson) *Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: Male Firecrest calling and some sub singing from holly in NE corner of Ash Wood close to confluence of paths and 20 yards SW of High Glade pond 1335 at least Bob Watts) *Town Park, Enfield: 15 Common Gull incl seven first-winter at 16:10 (Robert Callf) *Walpole Park W5: 45 Redwings (a regular late winter gathering/staging site), 2 Fieldfares, 6 singing Coal Tits, 8 Goldcrests, 4 Siskins, 2 Lesser Redpolls (N Senior) *Wanstead Flats: Firecrest, Stonechat, 11 Linnet, 2 Skylark, 24 Tufted Duck, 4 Pochard, 15 Shoveler, 12 Gadwall, 15 Egyptian Goose (Nick Croft). *Worcester Park: Little Egret and Grey Wagtail on Beverley Brook (Bob Smith) Archived News LONDON BIRDING NEWS FROM ALMOST EVERY PREVIOUS MONTH SINCE JULY 2002 {C}